vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xena (Project A-ko)
|-|C-ko's body= |-|Her spirit= Summary Xena is the evil spirit of a sorceress from 200 years ago that possesses C-ko in the 6th film. She created a Dragon God from negative-energy and was brought back by Gail the channeler. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 2-A via Summoning Name: Xena Origin: A-ko the Versus Gender: Female Age: Over 200 Classification: Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Magic, Negative-Energy Manipulation (including Dragon Creation), Telekinesis, Summoning, Telepathy, Aura, Flight, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Immortality (Type 3, 7, possibly 8 she lived on the minds and energy of disturbed people & 9 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/6/64/Gail3.jpg the soul exists in the domain of a God that transcends mere universes), possible Regeneration (High-Godly overtime; spirit was destroyed but in essence souls can survive the collapse of the multiverse) Attack Potency: Unknown, Multiverse level+ via Summoning (The Dragon God was meant to destroy infinitely many universes and allow for total control over all possibilities where infinite possibilities existsA-Ko The VS - Blue Side) Speed: At least Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic, possible higher reactions (Have reacted to A-ko). At least Massively FTL+ with the Dragon God (Casually moved across massive distances in the universe over a short time, hyperspatial bypass which is already magnitudes faster than warp, which in turn magnitudes above light speed, is amazingly slow in comparison and magnitudes below that of the Dragon God. Who has travelled from the edge to the center of the universe in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown via telekinesis (Effortlessly repelled A-ko charging at her) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Inhabited the body of C-ko a small ten year old girl) Durability: Unknown, likely Multiverse level+ via Summoning (The Dragon God survived the gravity and heat of a sun, take attacks from a planetary armada, and withstand a galaxy being destroyed by itself. It was said to be the last thing remaining after the destruction of all universes) Stamina: Limitless but occasionally sleeps due to C-ko's mannerisms Range: Unknown, Multiversal+ with the Dragon God in the Talho Sector Standard Equipment: None notable * Can Create/Summon: Dragon God Intelligence: A mighty and highly revered sorceress who managed to learn very powerful forms of manipulation of energy, knows how to use her hosts personality to her advantage to manipulate her opponent in direct combat Standard Tactics: Xena primarily creates/summons the Dragon God via the manipulation of negative energy and uses its powers at her disposal. Weaknesses: Still succumbs to some of of C-ko's mannerisms and her personality still surfaces due to not finishing ingesting her spirit Feats: Show/Hide * Effortlessly repelled A-ko charging at her. * Destroyed Kotobuki's fleet. * Destroyed Planet Saladius. * Destroyed Planet Gramanda and the Gramandan Space Force. * Destroyed the Axis System and the United Galactic Star Fleet. * Devoured entire suns. * Blackened a galaxy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Magical powers: Xenia is considered a great sorceress who managed to learn every powerful forms of energy manipulation. * Telekinesis: Xena stops attacks and casts enemies off with a look, causing great damage even to those like A-ko. Able to create a telekinetic barrier around herself. * Xena Aura: Xena unleashes her aura of negative energy into the shape of a dragon, the Dragon God - her creation, whose potential allows us to recreate the entire infinite multiverse. It is able to start the process of mixing all parallel universes with their subsequent destruction. Having reached the centre of the universe, where endless realities converged, influencing them all at once by tipping the balance point and every universe collapsing in on itself. The process is accompanied by a chaotic change in reality, when different opportunities begin to mix and change with each other in one of them that can be seen with proper A-ko and B-ko in the first four films. After the destruction of all things, she will be able to create a new universe, corresponding to her own desires which she would become its God. Explanations The soul of Xena remains in the world of the living even after her death, but for the realization of magical powers she needs a body that she cannot get without help. Xena uses the girl C-ko as a carrier. Gallery File:Dragon-god-23029.png|Dragon God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Project A-ko Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Immortals Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2